


Fool For You

by Percyjacksonislife



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual, Comfort, Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Questioning Sexuality, cyrus is a slightly anxious boy, tj is a bit of a sad boy, tyrus fic but jyrus is mentioned for plot purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonislife/pseuds/Percyjacksonislife
Summary: Cyrus thought he knew what it was like to have a first love, first heartbreak, but that was until he met Tj Kippen. The tall and scary basketball guy who, until Cyrus had to tutor him, seemed like the kind of guy who would throw Cyrus into a locker or  steal his lunch money. Cyrus didn't want to have feelings for the tall blonde, but how could he not when TJ looked at him like that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue to introduce the characters, hopefully it is okay! I'm going to try my best to update weekly.

Cyrus loved high school. He felt more confident in his classes, especially those that he got to choose. His friends were amazing, at least those that he still had. He wasn't upset that Jonah had decided their friendship wasn't going to work anymore. Things hadn't ended well with their relationship, Jonah 'I don't like labels' Beck had come to the conclusion that he wasn't as into boys as he thought he might've been. That was the last time Cyrus and Jonah spoke to one another. Cyrus had yet to come out officially, but a lot of people have found out since he and Jonah had been together. Jonah didn't exactly have the nicest things to say about Cyrus when talking about him behind his back. He was okay with it though, he knew who he was and his friends were there to support him no matter what. 

The one thing that Cyrus didn't completely enjoy about high school was having to tutor. Cyrus was a huge advocate for helping people, but he didn't like the thought of being the reason that someone could fail their next test. It was a lot of pressure, but Cyrus endured it for the opportunity to help others. The people that he tutored were usually very nice, they may not have wanted to be there but they were never rude to Cyrus because of that. The day that Cyrus started tutoring Tj Kippen changed everything. 

On the outside Tj seemed like the type of guy who would throw people like Cyrus into lockers and knock his books out of his hands. On the inside, Tj had a thousand different wars going on all at once. He cared about his image, cared about maintaining that image, but sometimes the picture that he painted for everyone was completely different from the one he painted for himself. Most people thought he was someone to be scared of, they would step out of his way without him having to ask, allow him to go in front of them in the lunch lines, anything to keep him on their good side. Tj never understood why. He always wondered if it had something to do with his general anger and frustration. He hated that, his anger was never geared towards anyone in particular except himself. He was constantly running the threat of getting suspended from basketball due to his grades, and basketball was the one thing that got him out of the house. 

Cyrus was approached to tutor Tj early in the basketball season. Even before the first game Tj was on the verge of being considered academically ineligible. Cyrus had heard things about Tj, he stole a kids muffin in middle school, he and his friends sat around on their Saturday nights vaping and getting high, when his parents were out of town he hosted insane parties. Cyrus knew the first one was true, it was his muffin. Before he met Tj he believed the other rumors too, but he quickly discovered that the mysterious Tj Kippen wasn't much of a mystery after all. Hell, Cyrus could practically see right through him. Tj hated that, it forced him to take down his walls a little and tutoring always ended up feeling more like therapy than anything. 

It only took a week of tutoring for Tj to determine that he needed to be careful around Cyrus, he would certainly break down all of his walls. It only took a minute for Cyrus to realize that he was going to be in a lot of trouble if he couldn't figure out how to not be fascinated by everything that Tj did.


	2. Puppies and Lions

Three weeks after they began tutoring, Tj still felt like he was walking on egg shells around Cyrus. Cyrus talked a lot, asked a lot of questions, and was just generally very interested in Tj's personal life. This wouldn't have been a problem if Tj wasn't so afraid of making simple mistakes. He didn't know if he would say the wrong thing, he didn't want to reveal too much about himself because he knew that Cyrus would look at him differently. It was their third week and Tj was still  trying to remind Cyrus that he was only there to figure out how to do math, not make friends and have a therapy session. Cyrus laughed and completely ignored his harsh attitude. 

"I just want to know who the real Tj is, not the Tj that the rest of the school pretends to know." Cyrus replied.  

Tj wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of being friends with Cyrus Goodman. He actually found him quite amusing, and he was as good of a listener as he was a talker. He also absolutely terrified Tj. Tj wasn't the type of person to make friends with someone like Cyrus. Cyrus was more of puppy, small and adorable and not at all suitable for the angry lion that was Tj Kippen. Tj's main friend group was made up of guys who typically spend their weekends at a strangers house getting drunk or high. Or both. Tj never really liked doing those things, he had actually only ever gone to a few parties. Every once in a while his friends would drag him to a party and Tj would usually try to stay the most sober so he could provide proper assistance to his completely trashed friends. Tj didn't know much about Cyrus yet, but he knew that he wasn't a huge party goer. Would it be a good idea to drag Cyrus into his life? Absolutely not, especially not when his friends would tear into him like a pack of hungry lions. 

"You haven't gotten much work done, is everything okay?" Cyrus finally managed to break Tj of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, just trying to remember how to do this stuff." It wasn't a lie, Tj still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing for half the problems on the worksheet in front of him. 

"Do you need me to go over today's lesson again? I wouldn't mind if it'll-" 

"No, I can figure it out on my own." He wasn't six, he didn't need someone to go over things a million times in order for him to understand. 

"Tj my job is to help you learn this stuff. Isn't that what you told me earlier? How am I supposed to help you learn if you won't even let me teach you what you don't know?' Tj stood up and walked across the room. 

"Y'know maybe I'm just too stupid to understand this stuff! I mean seriously, how many times does it have to be repeated to me before I finally figure out what the hell is going on? I'm so sick of wasting my time trying to understand this shit when I'm never going to get it!" Tj was pacing, Cyrus still seated as his eyes followed the tall blonde everywhere. 

"Why do you do that to yourself? You really aren't as stupid as you think you are, have you seen your grades in your other classes? And so what if you aren't getting it right now? Everyone learns at their own pace, you just have to figure out the best way for you to process all of this information. I saw your last quiz grade, there is definitely some improvement. Maybe having the lessons repeated to you is more beneficial for your learning style." Tj stopped pacing and stood there staring at Cyrus. 

"I don't think you would want to sit here every single day going over each lesson with me." Cyrus shook his head. 

"My job is to make sure that you understand the materials well enough that you can get a passing grade. If that means staying here overnight to get you to figure out how to do one problem then so be it. I'll drop the other kids that I have to tutor, they have other tutors available." Tj sat down again, looking defeated. 

"All I want to do is play basketball, but instead I have this  _stupid_ learning disability." 

"I'm not going to keep you from what you love, we will figure out how to make this work so you learn and pass." 

Tj hated how much Cyrus wanted to help him. He hated knowing it was all going to be a waste of Cyrus's time. As much as he hated it, he was also incredibly thankful that Cyrus was so willing to help him no matter what. Tj had been through more tutors than he can count on both hands, all of them giving him the inevitable 'I can't possibly teach you this information, you clearly will never be able to understand it,' speech. Tj knew it would come eventually from Cyrus, but at least Cyrus was willing to try for right now. Of course Tj would never tell Cyrus how happy his persistence made him. 

Maybe Tj wasn't an angry lion, maybe he and Cyrus were both puppies. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I mentioned this but this takes place about sophomore/junior year of high school... Also sorry this is so short, I really wanted to get another chapter out and I'm currently falling asleep writing this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment letting me know what you think :) Happy holidays!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!!


End file.
